This invention relates to a tunnel driving apparatus having a cutting machine mounted within a drive shield.
In a known type of driving apparatus (see DE-OS No. 2 504 369), the cutting machine can be moved within the drive shield, by means of hydraulic feed rams, towards and away from the working face. The entire cutting machine is displaceably supported and guided by means of guide shoes on two guide rails, the guide rails being vertically pivotably suspended within the drive shield at their forward ends by means of pivot joints, and being connected at their rear ends by a transverse yoke to form a U-shaped guide frame. Hydraulic control rams act on this guide frame in order to pivot the cutting machine. The cutting machine has an excessive overall length, particularly where it is a full-face cutting machine. Indeed, together with the guide rails, it extends out beyond the rear of the drive shield into the tunnel roadway, the drive system of the cutting machine and the control rams being situated in the tunnel roadway. The feed rams, which are arranged in the interior of the guide rails, are likewise situated in the tunnel roadway.
The object of the invention is to provide a driving apparatus with a simple construction, and with a short and compact cutting machine which can be entirely housed in the drive shield.